Foxes of Konoha v20
by Skullz427
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is the last of his clan, and he is hated for an act that his clan did not commit. How is he to survive in a village that hates him for that he did not do? Kyuubiless Naruto, Naruharem. Same as earlier, accidentally deleted it.


_**The Foxes of Konoha v2,0**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I realized something...I could not for the life of me contiunue Foxes. So I'm remaking it! A word for tyhe wise, this one will be serious...ish for the **__**entire**__** story, not just the first chapter. And the gods will not be included. The harem will be four girls, one of which will be Hinata no matter what. But the other three will be up for voting. Sakura will **__**not**__** be in ther harem, no matter what. This is not up for arguement. Sorry if I seem rude, but I simply cannot write a NaruSaku, or even a NaruHarem with Sakura. It just seems...wrong. Too conflicting with her behavior in the show I guess. There will be a slight bashing of Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi...possibly even more than a slight bashing. Naruto will be Dark-ish for the beginning. Other than that I hope you like the story!**_

_**P.S.-No Hanabi, Moegi or Tsunade either...**_

_**The Foxes of Konoha**_

_Chapter One: The Dead Last?_

Sakura was amazed. She couldn't believe this, it just couldn't be true.

Sasuke had been beaten, and badly at that, by none other than the class _dobe_, Naruto Uzumaki. Right now 'her Sasuke-kun' was down on the ground as the red haired boy stood over him, his fox summon at the Uchiha's throat.

"Now, what did you say?" Naruto asked the downed avenger casually, to which the emo replied by spitting at the fox before saying a few choice words of his own, completely ignoriung the blood exiting through his mouth as a reminder of the savage beating the shorter boy had given him.

"I said you are a _dobe_, and that you'll always be a _dobe_. No one cares about you!" the raven haired emo growled to the blonde haired Uzumaki. Naruto just gave his foxy grin, unknowingly causing several girls around him to reconsider their stance on the orphaned boy. They had just witnessed him beat the best boy in the class, an Uchiha, a feat that none of them had yet managed, and truth be told right now he was seeming less and less like the idiot he had thought him. And he certainly didn't seem like the demon lover their parents had claimed him to be.

"You're right Sasuke. I am the _dobe_...but what does that make you? After all you were just beaten by the _dobe_." Naruto said before his summon disappeared and he walked away. The angered Uchiha jumped to his feet, his hands flashing through several seals, finally ending in the tiger seal.

_**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**_ came the enraged cry of Sasuke from behind Naruto as he walked away. The Uchiha took in a great breath before releasing a ball of flame towards the unsuspecting redhead...flames that had hit dead on. Or at least they would have hit dead on if he hadn't replaced himself with a nearby log. Sasuke froze as he felt the cold blade of a kunai at his neck.

"I suggest you get over yourself Uchiha...before your anger and pride gets you killed." the redheaded _dobe_ told him before removing his kunai from Sasuke's neck and kicking him down to the ground and walking off once more, though this time the redhead wasn't attacked. The rest of the class could only stare in amazement. This Naruto was nothing like the Naruto they knew, the idiotic prankster. Loud, brash, annoying...now the boy was nothing like that. Now the boy looked like what he had trained to be. A silent killer. A shinobi.

"Naruto-baka! How dare you do that to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled after him. The blonde boy in question merely turned around, his blue eyes shining with pain and loneliness.

"Shut it Haruno." he said before walking away leaving a shocked Sakura. Just the day before he had practically worshipped at her feet, but now the boy was giving her the cold shoulder. She felt...pained somehow. Empty. She shrugged it off as missing his adoration, never to know what she was really feeling.

Love.

.-.-.-.

Naruto walked away from the scene he had caused. It was the Uchiha's fault, and it was about time someone had put him in his place, but somehow he had the feeling this would cause greater problems. His life had been pretty horrible up until _that_ day, but even after _that_ day it was still pretty bad.

_**Flashback**_

_The boy's eyes flew open as he shot up from his nightmare filled dreams, his sweaty hair sticking to his head. 'Why do I always have that dream? Is it real? What does it mean?' he asked himself as he pondered over his dreams of the Anbu and the woman with the baby. She too had been whisker marked, like him, and the dream was from the Kyuubi attack which happened when he was born.'Is it my past?' the child thought. __**"Yes."**__ came a voice in his head. The child jumped up from his prone position on the bed, ready to defend against any attackers, but the room was empty. Suddenly chuckling filled his head and the four year old fell to the floor in his fear. __**"There is nothing to be afraid of aniki. I just want to protect you."**__ came the voice once more. "Aniki?..." the six year old said happily. __**"Yes, aniki. Aniki-san? Would it be alright if I used our body for a bit?'**__ the voice asked. "Sure..." the boy replied uncertainly..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The boy tore through the streets of Konoha, his eyes blazing and his body a blur as he leaped from building to building. 'Why do they hate me? What did I do?' came the unbidden voice in the boy's head. __**'Shut up for a second? Can't you see I'm trying to save us?' **__the boy thought back at the intruding voice in his mind. 'But we must know? Why are we called 'Demon Lover' and 'Monster'? Why are we the 'Fox Boy' everyone seems to hate. We must know...we...__**need**__...to KNOW' came the voice once more. __**"Fine!"**__the boy snarled to no one in particular and then he stopped. He just stopped moving. The following ninja saw this and were about to attack him once more, thinking he had finally given up to them and would allow them to 'save' the village by murdering him. But he turned around slowly, his face hidden by his spiky and unruly red hair. He lifted his head and all saw his red eyes. __**"Why do you hate us? What have we done?" **__the red haired young boy asked. "You killed our families Fox Boy! You called the monster here..." a chuunin yelled as he slowly came to a realization. "Us? We?" the chuunin repeated slowly, and as he did everyone looked to the boy, all with the same thought on their mind.'What is that boy talking about? Us? We? He's the only one.' The boy saw their confusion, and he looked equally confused. __**"Yes...us."**__ The mob looked around nervously, wondering if the boy could have a friend in hiding waiting to kill them. "Who else is with you?" a jounin asked him. __**"Who else? Aniki is with me! We are one, but we are not. Would you like to talk with him?"**__ the boy said in his feral voice. "Yes." said the jounin intrigued at this. 'Me, me is with me? We are one, but we are not? What was that supposed to mean?' At his word the boy lowered his head once more and appeared to be mumbling to himself, but suddenly he stopped, quiet once more. The boy looked up again, but this time his eyes were a beautiful and bright blue. "Why? Why do you hate us? What have we done to you? Who have we called to deserve this? Do you mean the 'other'? I will stop if you want. Just please let the beatings end...please. I can't take this too much more...the beatings...the rape and molestations...the arson and vandalism of my home...what did I do to deserve that?" the boy said sadly, his voice calmer and less feral then before, and he turned his head to look at the ground. "If you're going to beat us please kill us this time...we can't take it...the pain...we've got to end it..." the boy muttered to himself, but loud enough that he was overheard by those in the front of the crowd. Suddenly the boy took out a kunai and went to impale himself on his blade, but as he did so his hand was caught. __**"Let us go...the pain...we're going to end it...no more pain...no more pain..."**__ the boy said crying, his voice feral and his eyes red once more, as he tried his hardest to escape the hand that held him and kill himself. "No, Naruto-kun. I won't let you." came the sad voice of the kunoichi who held him. He finally gave up. "Fine," he said resignedly, his head hung low and his body back to normal, "I was so close this time..." the boy whispered. "It was almost over Anko-chan..." he told the purple haired special jounin. "I know." Anko replied sadly. She took the six year old by the shoulder and began to lead him away, and as she did the crowd behind them cried as a collective thought ran through their heads. "What have we done?'. One jounin in the crowd however had a completely different thought running through his head. 'What did I do sensei? I hurt a little boy...we hurt a little boy...so much he tried to commit suicide in front of us. And by his words this wasn't the first time. What have we done?' the cycloptic ninja thought, tears streaming out of both of his eyes, drenching the side of the mask that covered one of his eyes._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The Third awoke to noise of walking; looking up he saw Anko, though instead of her normal sadistic grin she had a serious look on her face. A look she only got when it had to do with Naruto or Orochimaru. "What happened?" the Hokage said, dreading the answer, for by now he had an idea of what happened and went on in the poor boy's head. "The villagers were chasing him, and from the look that he had before I interceded the boy has finally found his 'Other', as the clan called it. He tried to kill himself again as well...this time he almost succeeded." Anko stated sadly. When it came to the boy's problems, he reminded her so much of herself that it hurt her almost as much as him that he was treated this way. Sighing the old man stood up, before looking around in confusion. "So...Anko...where is he? You never leave him alone after these happen." At this Anko looked confused. "What do you mean where is he? He's...right...here...!" she said looking around the room getting more and more frantic when she couldn't find him. Then she noticed something missing. The kunai. The kunai she had taken from him earlier was gone from her hands. "Oh no...he's never tried twice before! Lord Hokage, he's trying it again!" she yelled, and as she did a scared look grew on their faces as they both realized he could have already done it._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Naruto ran out of the Hokage Tower, kunai in hand. He was running to the place he loved most, the graveyard. He didn't know his parents, but what he did know was that they were dead, and if they were dead they would be here. So it was here he came to think, the place where he felt he was closest to his lost parents. 'At least when we die they will be able to bury us all the easier.' the young boy thought. __**'Yes...let the pain end...we can't take it anymore.'**__ the 'other' said. Naruto raised his hand, and plunged the kunai into his heart. Or at least he tried. The kunai was knocked from his hand as a shuriken collided with it and all the little boy succeeded in doing was punching himself in the chest. The little boy lifted his head to look at whoever it was that had saved him. To his surprise it was the jounin from earlier. His eyes began to flash between red and blue so fast they seemed to be purple. __**"Have you **__come __**to kill**__ us then? __**Did**__ you want the satis__**faction **__of __**killing **__the__**fox boy**__ yourself?" the boy said, his voice switching between feral and normal like his eyes which continued to go from blue to red and back constantly. "Nope." said the jounin. The boy's eyes faded to blue once more, but suddenly flared back up and stayed that way.__**"Have you come to beat us then? Rape us, molest us? If so you might as well kill us...or have you come to taunt us? Show us the salvation that is death and take it away at the last instant? Kill us or let us kill ourself and be done with it once and for all." **__came the growling feral voice of the now red eyed boy. "None of those things either." the jounin said, once again denying any intent to harm.'Wow, this boy has had it harsh. Can he trust no one? How could I not see?' As he said this the boy's eyes faded to blue once more. "Then what do you want? Hurry up, I must end my pain soon." the boy said sadly. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to kill yourself." the masked jounin said and Naruto looked at him in shock. 'Why would he care about us? He was trying to hurt us to...the pain...he was giving us pain too!' Naruto thought as the masked jounin said it. __**'Maybe he is trying to get us off guard.'**__ came the voice. 'Yes...maybe that is it. Should we play along for now?' __**'Yes...for now.'**__ "Why would you care?" the small boy asked. "Well Naruto, it took me until your little speech today to realize something. We hurt you for no reason. You did nothing. Yet we hurt you to take out our pain. What I'm trying to say is...sorry." the masked ninja said, tears flowing freely out of his showing eye, and from the stain on the mask over the other eye, he was crying from the other as well. "What...what are you trying to say?" the boy asked nervously, this was something he had never experienced before. "What I'm saying is that I was wrong in what I was doing. Where do you live?" the jounin asked him. "Well...we live alone in an apartment in town...normally. Anko-chan has insisted on staying with us at my apartment until we stop trying to kill ourself." Taking this information in the jounin stood there for a bit. "What would you say to living with me Naruto? I will train you and protect you if you wish." The young boy began to cry tears of joy at this. They were finally being accepted...and he had forgiven the man. They would trust one more time...just one more time. If this went wrong they would never trust again. "Alright..." the young boy agreed after a while. "But first...why do you always refer to yourself as 'we' or 'us'?" the masked ninja asked clearly curious to know more about the boy he would be taking care of. "We're not quite sure. I found another...voice...I suppose you could call it that. It happened after I was beaten by a mob about a month back. We are the same, the voice told me. It is me. That is all I know." the small red haired boy said, obviously as confused as the masked ninja. "What is your name?" the small boy asked. "My name? Well...I suppose I could tell you..."_

_He looked down to the boy and smiled behind his mask, "My name is Kakashi Hatake."_

_**Flashback End**_

Naruto had to refrain from reaching up to his mask, the one that he now wore to hide his whiskers. He had worn it ever since that fateful day, as both a way to hide his identity and in respect to his tou-san. Even now the memories of the past plagued him. He had only been six, but even then he knew his suffering and pain wasn't normal, that they hated him for something he did not do.

"_Demon Lover."_

"_Fox Boy."_

Those two hated phrases, so painful to him, and so common for him to be called. Even the younger ones, who knew nothing of his past or his clan's history, hurt him with their words.

"N-Naruto-kun?" came a shy voice from behind the brooding redhead. Naruto turned quickly only to see the blue haired shy girl, Hinata Hyuga. She was blushing furiosly as she twiddled with her fingers. "I-I think you d-did a v-very good job, N-Naruto-kun." she told him shyly. She nearly fainted as Naruto gave her one of his biggest and brightest true smiles.

"Thank you Hinata-chan," he said, "you've always been so nice to me..." Hinata's response was quite clever to say the least. She fainted. Naruto reached out and caught the shy girl and took her carefully back to the classroom, where he set her down to let her recover from her fainting spell. Looking to her unconscious figure he couldn't help but blush as a thought came to his head. He quickly left the room to avoid any more thoughts he might have. Just what was he thinking you ask?

'Hinata-chan's kinda cute when she blushes.'

-.-.-.-

Hinata was feeling very down at the moment. Why? Because ever since that day she had fainted a week ago Naruto had been out of class for unknown reasons. Needless to say, she pinned the blame on herself even though it obviously wasn't her fault at all.

'Did I scare him away with my fainting?' she asked herself mentally, when suddenly the redhead in question walked into the class. The only thing? He was completely different. Whereas before he had a set of cute whisker marks on each cheek, they were now deepened, and overall they gave him a feral look...especially when combined with the swishing tail behind him, and the cute fox ears on his head. Instead of that horrible orange jumpsuit, he now wore a black kimono with the kanji for 'fox' inscribed in black over a crimson swirl, the clan symbol of the Uzumaki clan.

"How's it goin?" Naruto asked nervously as he looked to the gaping classroom, his tail swishing from side to side behind him.

_**A/N: Helloooo! And sorry for discontinuing the original, but it was too hard to continue and I wanted to add more...feeling, I suppose, to the story. In the old one if you read through it and take careful note you realize something...Naruto hardly talks compared to the rest of the characters. That and there really is no background behind the feelings for him that all of the girls kept feelings. It was really just crazy randomness...except the first chapter. Therefore, I am remaking it. It'll be more serious, but there will still be jokes, and the overall background of Naruto will be the same. As for the Harem I mentioned earlier I would like the voting to start, and the candidates will be:**_

_**Temari**_

_**Yugito**_

_**Anko**_

_**Ino**_

_**Haku-(If voted to live **__**and**__** be a female)**_

_**Tenten**_

_**Kin**_

_**I also need votes on:**_

_**Whether or not Zabuza and Haku live**_

_**Haku being a boy or a girl**_

_**And lastly if anyone wants to throw their opinion in about anything else feel free to do so. **_


End file.
